The invention relates to a scaffolding construction, and in particular, to the means which allow two or more posts thereof to be joined together in a vertical position.
In the known constructions, said means are, for example, formed through the provision of a member at the lower end of a post, that can be received in the upper end of the underlying post.
That is, a post must first be placed in a vertical position above a preceding post. Because there are no lifting means available in most cases, this forms a heavy physical strain on those who build up the scaffolding. This is also caused through the scaffolding elements usually being formed of steel because of costs and strength, and which therefore are heavy.
Furthermore, in most cases the position in the known constructions at which the posts are joined together, will be located at the level of a platform, since otherwise the next post cannot, or can only with difficulty, be brought into a vertical position above the preceding post. That is to say, as long as a following post has not been placed on the preceding one, the platform cannot be provided with rests. This makes the assembly of the scaffolding less safe.